La boîte à couture
by Oxytreza
Summary: la boîte à couture d'Ishida à disparue...Et c'est un certain roux qui semble l'avoie en sa possession... :yaoi, drabble:


Titre : La boîte à couture

Auteur : Bloody's soul

Rating : K, yaoi. Drabble lancé par Lunny.

Thème du drabble : Autour d'un objet, Ichigo/Ishida (Nyah, moi qui cherchait un scénar…)

Disclaimer : éh éh…Est-ce nécessaire de dire que rien ne m'appartient ?

La boîte à couture

Ishida cherchait sa boîte à couture. Mais il ne la trouvait pas. Elle n'était pas dans son sac, ni dans son casier, ni dans la classe.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas être ailleurs. Elle ne s'était pas envolée. Passablement agacé, le brun fit plusieurs fois le tour de la classe en maugréant que décidément, ce n'était pas une bonne journée… Et décidément, cette maudite boîte à couture restait introuvable. Au bout d'un moment, l'archer s'assit sur une table, près de la fenêtre, pour reconstituer calmement sa journée. Il était arrivé au lycée, était arrivé en classe, les cours, les récrés…Rien de spécial (à part peut-être une mauvaise humeur tenace). Ishida soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, signe que l'adolescent était resté vraiment longtemps à chercher sa boîte. Bon celle-ci n'était pas si importante que ça à ses yeux, mais il ne tenait pas à dépenser de l'argent juste pour une broutille comme celle-là…

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » Le brun se retourna brusquement. Ichigo se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son sac sur l'épaule. Une lueur narquoise brillait dans ses yeux. Ishida grogna et répondit : « Non. Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Il est tard.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question. » « Un point pour tête de carotte… » Pensa Ishida en détournant les yeux. « Tu cherches ta boîte à couture ? » Ishida se retourna avec une brusquerie qui fit gémir son cou. Le roux tenait dans sa main droite la dudit boîte avec une expression triomphante. L'archer grogna. « Tu l'as trouvée où ?

-Je te l'ai prise dans ton sac à l'heure du déjeuner. » Un flottement, puis Ishida se rua sur Ichigo et l'attrapa par le col. « POURQUOI as-tu fais ça ?

-Oh…C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

-Te remercier ? Tu peux crever ! » Il tendit le bras pour attraper sa précieuse boîte, mais Ichigo leva le sien, afin de le mettre hors de portée de l'archer. On n'aurait pas dis comme ça, mais le shinigami était plus grand que l'archer…Portant donc à bout de son bras droit la boîte, Ichigo forçait Ishida à se tendre contre lui, la main droite de l'archer posé sur l'épaules droite du shinigami et sa main gauche battait désespérément dans le vide à quelque centimètre de l'objet convoité. Et leurs visages tout près. Vraiment tout près…La boîte glissa en arrière de la main d'Ichigo, volontairement. Celle-ci tomba dans un bruit sec, derrière les pieds des deux garçons. Ishida s'immobilisa, se rendant compte de la proximité de leurs bouches. Soudain rouge comme une tomate, il tenta de reculer, mais Ichigo le retint doucement par les poignets…Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Ishida plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux marrons du roux. Leurs bouches se rapprochèrent lentement, pour se frôler. Contact timide, d'abords.

Puis désir d'aller plus loin.

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent ainsi que leurs langues. Exploration des bouches et des visages à l'aide des mains. S'appuyant contre le mur, Ichigo enroula ses bras autour de la taille de l'archer. Celui-ci fit passer ses bras autour du cou du shinigami, approfondissant encore le baiser.

Soudain, Ichigo se décolla, regarda Ishida, le lâcha et murmura : « On se voit demain… » Il se détourna, ramassa son sac tombé à terre pendant le baiser, jeta la sangle sur son épaule, se dirigea vers la porte, et sur le perron, se retourna : « …Uryû. »

Et il disparut dans le couloir.

Ishida resta immobile, trop ému pour pouvoir esquisser un mouvement. Puis, lentement, il se pencha, ramassa sa boîte à couture, la porta à hauteur de ses yeux et dit à voix basse : « T'as vu ce qui c'est passé grâce à toi ? Je te remercie… » Puis il rangea la boîte dans son sac, et sortit de la classe à son tour.

Fin.

Mouais…Je ne sais pas si je respecte parfaitement le drabble.

Soyez indulgents, c'est non seulement ma première fic Bleach, mais en plus, c'est mon premier drabble…

Une petite review ?


End file.
